Of Aliens and Dinosaurs
by Saifa aon
Summary: AU. Anomalies are opening at an alarming rate, the Doctor has come to help but will an angry general on a quest of his own help or hinder them. Disclaimer. I don't own any characters or plots apart from my own.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and delightful start to the worst day of the week. Six O'clock on a Monday morning and the sun was up and blinding every poor soul who dared to open their curtains. The weather forecast on the radio alarm welcomed everybody into the day and stated that it was going to be one hell of a hot day in London. Connor grunted as he opened the curtains, silently cursing the sun for burning his eyes out. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and adjust them to the bright light that invaded his night-vision. He threw on a dressing gown and waddled to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He was wondering what the day would be like, there was always something going on especially in his line of work. He was also wondering what Philip was going to say to him. He noticed that he always had a different attitude towards Connor, sometimes welcoming, other times cold and rebuking. Not that he cared of course, it wasn't going to change the way he did his job. He took his time in the shower, knowing he had plenty of time until he Abby came to pick him up, he always enjoyed the shower, it was much better than a bath. He came out after half an hour and got dressed. His phone rang.

"Connor, its Matt, we have an incursion; be ready I'm on my way." _Drats_ Connor thought, he was looking forward to his lift off Abby. He pulled on a pair of socks then slipped his shoes on. Quickly brushing his hair, he heard a car beep outside. Looking out the window he saw the black Mitsubishi L200, he threw on his jacket, picked up his phone and Date Calculator then ran down the stairs. Matt was in the driving seat with Becker next to him and Abby in the back. He climbed in next to Abby and the welcoming smell of coffee and Abby's perfume hit him in the face. As he strapped on his seat belt Abby gave a cardboard cup of hot coffee and a smile.

"Morning." Connor smiled back.

"Morning," looking to Becker, "What have we got?"

"We got a signal about fifteen minutes ago that there is an anomaly not far from here, in the old Library down Russet Street."

Matt turned the wheel and pulled away, instantly accelerating to thirty-five miles an hour. There wasn't much said in the car, they were getting focused, always wondering what they would come up against, whether it would be a Terror Bird or a Velociraptor or something else. They were working out in their minds what they would do in the situations, even though most of the time, things didn't work out according to plan, it's not like the creatures followed a script. But it was always good to have some sort of base plan to go by; it took the chill off the worry. They were weaving through the traffic at fifty in a thirty zone. They passed a police patrol car on the way. It always made them smile at the fact the other drivers would be confused at why the cops didn't pursue. The reason was that it came up on their ANPR cameras that it was a government car and therefore not to take action.

"There's Russet Street." Connor shouted as Matt nearly flew passed it, who then slammed on the break, spun the wheel and skidded round the corner in a maelstrom of ear-pounding noise and choking tyre smoke. They pulled up outside the library and got out, instinctively going to the back of the vehicle. Matt and Becker each grabbed one of the electro-rifles and Abby and Connor snapped up their own special pistols. Becker threw the Anomaly locking device that was in the holdall across his back then followed Matt in to the building. The butts of the rifles were in their shoulders, muzzles at a 45° angle facing the floor, ready whip up when they needed it. Connor was looking at the hand-held tracking device.

"Guy's, the anomaly's downstairs. In the basement." They all acknowledged with a nod then made their way for the door that led to the basement. As they walked down the corridor the smell of old books ran up their nostrils. Then there was another smell, the unmistakeable, coppery smell of blood. Then there was a noise of something getting knocked. They all froze.

"Connor, Becker, carry on down to the basement and lock that anomaly, Abby come with me." Matt whispered, punctuating each command with a hand gesture. Becker and Connor both nodded and continued to the door, both hoping that the hinges were well oiled. Doubtful though, the door looked like it hadn't been used for ten years. Becker pushed the door. There wasn't even a three inch gap when what seemed like the mother of all squeaks erupted from the hinges. They both flinched, Becker silently swore about the state of the door. And pushed again, this time it didn't even move a centimetre when the door squeaked again. _Fuck it,_ Becker thought and pushed the door all the way open, it didn't squeak so loudly this time however as the hinges weren't put under as much pressure. They slipped through the door. And headed down the stairs.

Matt and Abby cringed when they heard the loud creak in the door as Becker and Connor pushed it open. They were certain that the creature heard it as well, which wasn't very good. They walked around the bookshelves slowly and purposefully, following their weapons round. The smell of blood was getting stronger, signifying that they were getting closer to the source. As they turned round the next corner, they saw it. The body of the librarian lying on the floor; body ripped open and crushed bone sticking up from what used to be the chest and the insides hanging out. It was a mess; one could hardly tell it was once a human. Abby grimaced; Matt pointed at the body, held up a finger and waggled it, showing that he thought there was more than one creature in here. They daren't talk as they knew the creature would be around somewhere, they rarely left the food half eaten. They stepped over the body and carried on with the recce. They needed to find the creature before it got into the street. They were walking down aisle when they heard a low guttural growl behind them. They slowly turned round and saw a large wolf-like creature crouching behind them, snarling and readying itself for a pounce. Abby brought up her pistol to shoot the creature when another growl warned her not to carry out the action. Matt aimed at the creature that was standing in between the two aisles not three feet away. Another two growls emerged behind and to the left of Matt. They had walked into an ambush and were now surrounded and trapped.

"Connor, we need some help up here." Abby's voice came through from the earpiece in his ear. She was calm but there was a hint of fear in her controlled voice. "We're surrounded, by large wolf- like creatures."

"Aye, we had a couple down here, we handled it; the anomaly is locked. Don't do anything rash, hold your ground, we're on our way up."

"What are they?" Matt asked.

"Borophagus diversidens, scavengers, but not impartial to hunting easy pray. They are early wolves from the Miocene era about 4.9 to 1.8 million years ago."

Connor and Becker made their way back up the steps and into the section where their teammates were trapped. They checked that their weapons were still on the low setting in case they had knocked them by accident and continued to the back of the room where they could here the loud growling. They came to the second-last aisle, Becker motioned to Connor to go down the last while he went down his, focused on the back half of the canine creature. He closed the gap to ensure he couldn't miss then shot. Its back legs went limp for a second as the creature let out a yelp. It turned and snarled viciously at Becker who put another bolt into its head and knocked it out cold. Connor was round the aisle now and double tapped a creature. The first bolt caught it on the back the other in the side of its head, another down. Abby and Matt then took care of theirs. They knew that the creatures would be out for a while and so did a sweep of the building ensuring that there were no more creatures loose, when they were satisfied they took the creatures to the anomaly, unlocked it and waited for them to wake up, which didn't take long, once awake they went straight through, one looked back and did one last growl to ensure they weren't followed then followed its pack. The gateway then closed.

"Ah another day at the office." Connor joked; Abby shook her head as the other two smiled at the bad joke.

The team got back to the ARC and went to into the main control centre. Something was wrong, everyone seemed on edge for some reason as if there was a surprise inspection or something, even though there had never been a surprise inspection since they had been there. Connor and Abby approached the Anomaly Detection Panel and asked the operator what was happening.

"There's been a lot of Anomaly's opening today, much more than there are usually." There was anxiety in the brunette's voice and in her eyes. "There's never been this amount of Anomalies opening at once before. We've intercepted calls to the police about dinosaurs and other creatures roaming around the streets."

Connor and Abby looked at each other. This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening, Connor used to think that it was impossible, usually the Anomalies own magnetic fields counteracted other anomalies wanting to open in the sector, but previous events have falsified that hypothesis. Connor didn't know what they could do, they didn't have the man power to contain every creature here and close every anomaly. What he did know however was that if this wasn't dealt with, London would become a play ground to all of these creatures until it would have to be sealed off by the Emergency services because most of the population had been eaten. There was no way they could cover something this big up. Connor ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He turned and made his way to his lab to try to think of ways to deal with this. He wasn't alone in doing that however, everyone was now sitting down trying to think of ways to get round it, either it be to cover it up or to actually deal with the creatures and the anomalies. Lester's face came up on the video phones calling all the senior members into his office, which meant Matt, Becker, Abby and Connor.

"Right what's the situation?" He asked.

"Anomalies are opening up all over the place." Connor said.

"This should happen but it is, and we have to find some way to stop it." Matt added.

"Yes, but also there is the problem of covering it up, when it is just a single anomaly and only a couple of people involved we can easily deal with it, but on a scale such as this, we cannot cover it up so easily."

"We just have to tell the news something and make it look like an accident or something, but what about all of the creature sightings, how can we deal with that, we haven't the man power to deal with this at once, yet if we don't, something terrible will happen." Abby said.

"We will come up with something, for now I want you to get out there and go to the nearest site and see what you can do, dismissed." Lester swivelled in his chair showing that he was not going to talk any more and the team left. They went down the hall went to detection panel.

"Where's the nearest anomaly from here?"

"About 3 miles away, in a factory that has been closed and scheduled for demolition this week."

"We'll be right on it." The team turned round and left the ARC going to the site.

Once there they could see certain signs that an anomaly was here, but something seemed different, never before had magnetic things strained close a building.

"Look at that, have you ever seen this before?" Abby asked.

"No, this must be a big anomaly, either that or there's quite a few in there."

They went in to the building, again Connor was fixed to his tracking device trying to locate where it was.

"The anomaly's upstairs." Matt said. Connor looked up in shock.

"How do you know that? It hasn't even come up on my tracker yet." Matt pointed to a hole in the ceiling.

"Because I can see it."

"But how-?" Connor shook his head in confusion, "there must be too much magnetic flux that is messing with the circuits."

Once they got up stairs they saw the anomaly in full, it was big, but not much bigger than the others they dealt with, but it looked different, instead of being golden in colour, there were traces of blue in there.

"This isn't like any we have dealt with before." Connor said. He pulled out his Date Calculator. "Guys, this says this anomaly leads to the 27th century."

"What? That's impossible." Matt said.

"Well that's what this says, and it hasn't let me down yet."

"We had better check to make sure there are no creatures about."

They started to look for signs that there was a creature, but couldn't see any; they then split up to check.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched, but it wasn't a creature, it was a man. His eyes glinted as he watched them, and they rested on the blonde girl. A smile creased across his shadowed face and he licked his lips. He checked his weapons then quickly and silently jumped out of the glassless window, down to the ground and ran off. Abby stopped and looked, she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, and she had had the strangest feeling of being watched. But when she got to the window, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly they all twisted round and held their guns up, the team and the soldiers that accompanied them were all standing ready as a strange noise erupted, but it wasn't from the anomaly, instead they were facing the opposite way. To their surprise a blue box appeared as the whooshing noise that had startled them so got louder, and then started to fade. One of the doors was opened slightly and a head pooped out with a greeting smile. Connors jaw dropped.

"It can't be!" He gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked from the newcomer to Connor and back to the Newcomer, a surprised look on their faces at not only how the newcomer had arrived but how Connor presumably knew him. The police phone box was a huge contrast to the surroundings, a dark blue upon grey walls and dirty grey concrete floors. The man had now stepped out of the box and seemed determined to match it as he was wearing a blue suit; the only thing that separated him from the phone booth was the brown overcoat he was wearing. His thick, brown hair was messy, and he had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear as if he knew every single one of them personally. In fact he probably did. His grin widened even more when he saw Connor. Although they were unacquainted, he recognised him as someone he could talk techno-jargon to without confusing them.

"Connor, who is this man? How do you know him?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Do you not watch TV?" The science geek replied.

"Well of course… wait, are you telling me that this is some sort of superstar who just happened to appear right here in a 1960's phone box?"

"No, obviously. Have you never seen Doctor Who?" Connor asked still staring at the man in the blue suit.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Becker asked.

"Well this is the Doctor."

"Yeah, of course, whatever." One of the soldiers snickered to one of his mates, though too loudly.

"It is; I'm telling you! The noise, the box, the suit, the hair style, even the appearance. He is the Doctor." He looked around. Even Abby was looking sceptically at him. "Look I know it is a TV show, but how else do you explain it?"

"Well, I can help with that." The strange man said, "Connor is right I believe… Matt. I am the Doctor, and of how to explain it, lets just say the good Mr. Davies likes to make biographies about my adventures. Not that I'm complaining, I rather like the whole business. Of course, Davies and I go way back. Saved his car from a rampaging Oob once…long story." Everyone looked shocked at him, except Connor who looked on the verge of fainting as his dreams came true. "Right what have we here?" The Doctor asked, straight to business, though still with a huge smile across his face.

"Well we have an anomaly here, but this seems different to the ones we normally deal with." Connor informed him, earning a harsh glance from everyone in the room since he had just given away top secret information to a stranger.

"Ah yes; the whole anomaly business. With creatures from the past and the future pouring through into this time. I know all about your work, please stop pointing your gun at me Becker, it is quite obtrusive." His comment was aimed at the soldier, as he had raised his rifle at the Doctor as he walked forward. The soldier lowered his gun immediately with a look of shock on his face. The Time Lord smiled, almost as if reading his mind.

"I know all of you, Connor, Matt, Becker and Abby. How are you? How's Rex? Good that's what I like to hear." He didn't even let Abby speak before answering his own question, so to speak. "Oh now _that_, that right there is a nice little anomaly. Well, I say little, I mean medium. Well, I say medium… Oh, what's that you've got there? They won't work on this. This is far too powerful, but I don't think you need to worry, I doubt anything can come through here." He waved his sonic screwdriver towards the anomaly and the team heard the high pitched pulsating noise emitting from it. Then the Doctor ate his words as the anomaly twitched a little as something came through. "Hmm, okay, it's not the first time I've been wrong, but how I do hate being wrong, especially with something like this."

The soldiers and the team all raised their weapons at the thing emerging through. The Doctor again waved his screwdriver as he could tell they were about to shoot. The screwdriver picked up what he was looking for. He knew where this led, and he knew who was coming through, as the Professor had already told him about this man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Some of them listened and lowered their guns, but as Connor saw the shape come through he accidentally pulled the trigger too far back. The weapon fired.

"What the fuck!" The shot hit the man, who was now drawing his pistol, square on his chest. Everyone stared in shock as the man was unfazed by the voltage hitting him. Then the Doctor saw Becker heighten the voltage to medium phase and aimed at the man who was aiming at Connor.

"You _really_ don't want to do that."

"Drop your weapon! This is your only chance! Lower it now!" The man didn't comply; instead he shifted his aim to Becker. They couldn't see much for the light of the anomaly was surrounding and engulfing him, making him look like a silhouette, for all they knew, it could be a woman.

"For the last time lower your weapon!" Becker demanded.

"Drop it now!" Matt shouted. Other soldiers were now aiming again. The could-be-man still didn't comply, or speak for that matter, just stood rock still aiming his pistol at Becker. Under his breath the Doctor muttered: they never listen, why do they never listen? They never listen to me! The distinctive pop of the strange weapons was heard and they saw the blue bolt zip across from Matt's rifle and hit the man square in the shoulder. He was pushed back a little, but that was it after that. The man corrected his stance, but this time he holstered his weapon and stood straight. The Doctor slapped his forehead with the palm of his right hand and shook his head, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. But he was surprised; the man did not come charging down straight for Matt. Instead, he walked slowly and purposely forwards until he was right in front of Matt. Then with astonishing speed lamped him square in the jaw. Matt span round, a faded look in his eyes and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Does anyone else not want to heed a wise mans advice!" The man snarled. The Doctor shook his head. The man looked around; every gun was still trained on him. "Do you never fucking learn?" He screamed. "Put your fucking toys down now before I rip your God-damn fucking arms off!" Everyone stepped back as his eyes lit up, literally. They lowered their weapons apart from one of the soldiers who kept his trained on him either because of fear or because he wanted to look hard. The man walked up towards soldier and stared up the barrel until the man finally lowered it.

"Thank you, now can we have some civility please?" The man asked. Becker looked the man up and down. He was heavily armed. He was dressed in black boots, black combats and a black leather sleeveless jacket. His muscular arms showed and the large dragon tattoo twirled around his arm. A pair of black gauntlets of a composite of some kind covered his hands and forearms. On his back he carried a vertical quiver of arrows and a little stub thing in a sheath at the side of it and a sword on the other side at an angle from the left. He also had backpack slung over the right. In a thigh holster was one of the largest pistols he had ever seen; at least a 12mm pistol that fired 35 calibre rifle rounds. If one of those slugs hit you, you wouldn't half know about it, he thought. His eyes had now dimmed again, he noticed.

"Oh come on, Voldan, do you really need to be all self-righteous? Just introduce yourself." The man, now revealed to be Voldan stared at the Doctor, a hint of hostility in his eyes.

"Fine, my name is Voldan, as the Doc quoted, Voldan Galdro. Now is anyone else going to try to kill me with toys? Come on, seriously!" He caught the eye of the blonde girl and flushed a little. He walked up to the Doctor. "Why didn't you tell me there was a lady present?"

"Well you didn't really give me a chance did you?" The Doctor replied. With a slight smile across his face, the Professor had told him he was uneasy around women, especially good looking ones like the one in the room.

"So you come from the future?" Connor asked him.

"What? What do you mean?" Voldan asked; a furrow in his eyebrows. Connor held up his Date Calendar expecting him to know what it was. In fact Voldan did, but he didn't give the man the satisfaction. Connor grinned.

"I have a nifty device called a Date Calendar; it displays the dates of the anomalies so we can check what era or time it leads to."

"Right, Okay, yes I am from the future."

"The year 2691, right?" Connor asked with an ambivalent expression on his face.

"What's the world like?" One of the soldiers asked intrigue in his eyes.

"Who are you people?" Voldan asked, ignoring the querying soldier.

"You're not from around here are you?" Abby asked, intrigue in her eyes, she couldn't help but pick up his accent, it was like nothing she had ever heard before. Connor couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Voldan looked at the equipment then looked to The Doctor, who nodded as if giving permission.

"Who are you!" Voldan asked again, anger rising in his voice.

"Answer the question." Becker ordered. "If your answer is satisfactory, we will answer yours." Voldan grunted acknowledgement.

"No I am not, what gave it away?"

"You're accent for one thing; it is not from around here, and your name, I have never heard any one with the forename of Voldan before. Then there's your equipment."

"Well that is because I am definitely not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Connor asked."

"Well, he is like me." The Doctor answered, guessing that the Brilbanian wasn't going to give a straight answer.

"What a Time Lord?" Connors eyes lit up.

"What? No," Voldan looked at the Doctor with a scornful look at making him reveal where he was from. The Doctor just shrugged and smiled.

"I am from a planet called Brilbane, if you want me to describe it don't bother, if you want to see stick your head through there. Now will you tell me who you are?"

"We are a team of scientists if you like." Connor said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, scientists with their private army. Do you think me a fool!"

"No, honestly we are scientists. We track the anomalies and lock them to stop creatures from coming through and ransacking the city." Matt said; who was rubbing his face that was now swollen. He was lucky that he didn't have a broken jaw. Or a broken neck for that matter, for Voldan could easily have done either, or both, if he had used a full-force punch. The only reason he was still alive, the only reason why any of them were alive was because he had heard the Doctor's voice.

"Hmm, I guess I can believe that. We've had a few Cretaceous era creatures come through ourselves. Annoying little bastards, although our own animals have no problem dealing with them, they are much bigger than anything your Earth could spawn."

"Well, enough of the small talk, what are we going to do with this anomaly?" Becker asked. "We can't lock it."

"Oh you needn't worry about this anomaly; I can guess that this fellow's armies are guarding it." The Doctor answered.

"Correct, and this is where I shall depart, I have my own reasons for coming through the anomaly."

"You will go nowhere." Matt said sternly, we need to find out what you are doing, we cannot allow an alien to go on a rampage through the city." He had obviously said the wrong thing as Voldan once again squared up to him. The Doctor covered his face with his hands then ran them up through his hair with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Ah, come on now, I'm sure it was a slip of the tongue, no harm done."

"Alien is a small-minded word. I despise that term." Voldan turned away, keeping hold of himself. "But as for staying here, you can go fuck yourself, I am not staying here."

"You are." Matt growled.

"Just for the moment anyway, you must understand, we have our own jobs to do and our own protocols." Connor said, acting peace-keeper. Voldan looked at him and considered for a moment.

"Fine. I shall make a compromise; I shall stay with you for a while. But my task obligates me to no more than a day, if my target goes through an anomaly and I lose him again…" He left the statement hanging so that it sunk in, then turned and walked away towards the Doctor.

* * *

Not far away was a man running through the streets of London. He was getting strange looks from the people of this planet for what he was wearing. Mind he was wearing black combats, black boots, a red tunic and a black and red-lined overcoat. Hanging from between his shoulder blades was a long curved sword and he had two pistols at his hips. Though said pistols were hidden by his overcoat. He snarled at some of the people who stopped and stared at him.

"Dude, just chill, yeah. Relax." A junkie who tried to act hard in front of his mates said. The man just stopped, drew his pistol and fired a red plasma bolt in to him, burning a hole through his belly. Then smiled as his first victim on this planet fell to the floor. His mates all drew small three inch knives. One of the kids drew an eighteen inch kitchen knife.

"You want to play 'big boys' do you?" The man snarled then laughed menacingly and drew his sabre. A flicker of blue ran up his blade, showing it wasn't an ordinary sword. The kids didn't stand a chance. The man slaughtered them where they stood, he was an excellent swordsman, not that these lads were well prepared. Blood and other body matter lay strewn about the road. The man grinned malevolently as he wiped the sword blade on one of the bodies of the teenagers, cleaning the blood from it. As he sheathed it he felt something. A quick sheet of fear ran up his spine. Twisting his body round he looked up at the derelict building and smiled. The man he had both hoped and dreaded to come for him had done so. He faced forward again as a police car screamed towards him. It screeched to a halt. And the police officers jumped out.

"Oi! Stay where you are! Put your hands on head and don't make any swift movements!"

One of them drew their asp just in case. The man did as he was told, but a smirk was on his face. Suddenly his hands glowed red and he blasted a beam of red energy into them and the vehicle. A large explosion followed. When the smoke cleared the man smiled at the crater that lay in the middle of the road. No sign of a car or two officers, apart from a wheel that was rolling down the road, could be seen. He laughed maniacally as he strutted down the street. He shot a couple of other people laughing with each kill then started running to put as much distance as he could between him and his pursuer. If Voldan was after him, he would prefer to make a game of it.

He had taken certain precautions to prolong Voldan catching up with him. He had learned to create a device to stop other people like himself from detecting him. The only person who could now was Voldan, as he was the only person now with the power to do so. Although all he could sense was his presence, not the whereabouts which gave the villain a chance of escape. But he knew that the more he used his powers the closer Voldan would get. For he would clearly sense the energy. At any rate he would probably be on his way now. The man turned and ran as fast as he could. The thought of Voldan ruining his game this early on spurred him forward.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the deserted building, Voldan had indeed sensed the surge in energy. His head snapped to the window and ran towards it. Sure enough there was a pillar of smoke rising not far away. He drew the stub-thing from the sheath attached to the dual strap quiver and looked back at the people standing there. They were all looking at the anomaly, not interested in Voldan as they had taken his word that he would go with them for a while. Voldan hated to break his word; he only would in certain situations. This was one of them. He back-stepped to the window until he felt the window-ledge touch his arse. It was then that Abby looked round towards him.

"What are you doing?" She asked pleasantly but with a hint of anxiousness. Everybody of importance's head snapped round to watch the new and strange man.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked. Voldan just smiled an apology then twisted and leaped out of the window. Abby and Connor sprinted over with Matt and Becker in toe just in time to see Voldan land in a crouched position like you were supposed to, then run off in to the distance.

"Look! That's where he's going!" Connor shouted pointing to the column of smoke.

"We have to get there now!" Becker shouted. He turned to the soldiers. "Move out!"

"Oh no." The Doctor muttered under his breath with his head held in his hands.

"Come on Doctor, you coming with us?" Connor enquired pleasantly.

"What me? Of course I am. Can't let you have the entire fun can I?" They all ran down stairs to the L200's then sped off to the smoke cloud.

They expected to pass Voldan on the way but he was no where in sight. It was as if he had just disappeared. Gone with the wind. This was the fastest way to the target area, and although he didn't know this place, it was instinctive to travel the easiest route. They weaved through at least four cars then nearly caused a crash as they sped through the red light, leaving a cacophony of angry horns behind them. The column of smoke was getting closer. Although they didn't know how close until they went round the corner and nearly ran Voldan down, who was standing next to a crater that was at least two cars widths wide and a Transits length long and could be no deeper than three metres. There was nothing other than a little bit of debris around that indicated a car was once here, a small blue glass shard that Connor stood on as he got out of the vehicle showed that it was the remnant of a police car. Connor whistled.

"Wow, what made this, a meteor?" He looked up as if he was looking for another one.

"It can't have been. But it must have been a lot of plastic explosive to do this sort of damage." Matt replied. Becker nodded his agreement. But the Doctor looked sceptical.

"This crater is too extended to be anything an explosive could create, unless it was controlled. But that would take too much time. Also this road has not been relayed for a while. There are no signs of disturbance. But it could have been a rocket. If fired from the right angle it could have done this damage." He turned round to look at the rooftops.

"You're all wrong. This was made by no explosives. I know what made this, and more to the point, who. This was made by explosive energy." Voldan corrected them. The high pitched buzz could be heard again as the Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver at the crater.

"Ah yes, I believe you are right." The Doctor looked to Voldan who was covering his ears and had a look of pain on his face. The hands slowly came down, then faster than the eye could see; his right hand flashed out and knocked the device out of the Time Lords hand. "Ah, sorry about that, I completely forgot about that little inconvenience of yours. The Professor told me about your reaction to high pitched, high frequency sounds."

The rest of the team looked concerned at the heavily armed man then altered their attention back to the blue clad man. Matt chirped up his opinion.

"We need to get a Forensics team down here to check it out, then a maintenance squad to repair the damage." The team nodded, the Doctor was engrossed in his own thoughts and Voldan just plain didn't listen.


End file.
